Harry Potter Dursley
by Plume de Pluie
Summary: Pétunia Dursley avait toujours eu un rêve : fonder une grande famille, un rêve malheureusement impossible. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle découvrit Harry, elle décida de l'élever comme son fils. Harry grandit donc choyé au sein de sa famille, jusqu'au jour où une lettre d'acceptation à une école de sorcellerie vint troubler cette vie paisible...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :**Pas à moi !

**Rating :**T pour plus de sécurité

**Résumé :**Pétunia Dursley avait toujours eu un rêve : fonder une grande famille, un rêve malheureusement impossible. Alors, lorsqu'elle trouva Harry sur le pas de sa porte, elle vit le moyen de se rapprocher un peu plus de son rêve. Harry grandit donc choyé au sein de la famille Dursley. Comment ce simple fait influence-t-il sa vie ? SLASH

_

**Harry Potter Dursley**

Prologue

_

Pétunia Dursley n'était pas une femme aimable. En fait c'était même tout le contraire et tout le quartier le savait malgré les faux semblants.

Elle aimait espionner ses voisins à l'aide de son immense cou et d'une paire de jumelles à l'occasion.

Son second passe-temps consistait à couvrir plus que de raison son fils unique Dudley, un garçon se rapprochant plus d'un baleineau que d'un bambin d'un an. Mais Pétunia s'en fichait, Dudley resterait à jamais son fils chéri. Le seul qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir. En effet après l'accouchement incroyablement difficile de son premier et dernier fils, les médecins lui avaient annoncé, l'air grave, qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant à cause des complications et des risques pour la mère et l'enfant. Pétunia s'était alors mise à pleurer autour du corps dodu de son fils. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé d'une grande famille heureuse où elle pourrait choyer ses enfants, voyait son rêve partir en fumée et elle avait pleuré pendant des heures, sous le regard impuissant de son époux.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas abandonné son rêve et ils s'étaient rendu six mois plus tard dans un orphelinat, laissant leur fils chéri chez une voisine.

Mais Pétunia en était ressortie traumatisée. Alors qu'ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur une jolie petite fille aux boucles blondes et qu'ils s'étaient rendus dans le bureau de la matrone pour en discuter, ils avaient entendu en sortant les enfants se moquer de la potentielle famille d'adoption de la fillette et cette dernière hurler qu'elle ne voulait pas aller vivre chez une baleine et une girafe. Pétunia avait alors couru jusqu'à la voiture en larmes et avait pleuré pendant des jours. Ils n'avaient plus jamais parlé d'adoption ou d'avoir un autre enfant.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'un beau matin elle avait trouvé un enfant aux yeux incroyablement verts devant le pas de sa porte, elle l'avait regardé émerveillée, se demandant ce que ce tout petit être pouvait bien faire là.

Elle remarqua une lettre auprès du bambin et la lu, le cœur battant, avant de la faire tomber, posant sa main devant sa bouche avec horreur.

Sa sœur Lily était morte.

Certes elle l'avait détesté, mais elle n'avait au grand jamais souhaité sa mort... Et maintenant...

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur l'enfant et son cœur rata un battement. Cet enfant... Il était désormais sien comme le disait la lettre... Un enfant... _Son_ enfant... Son deuxième fils...

Elle le prit dans ses bras, tremblante avant de rentrer chez elle sans voir au coin de la rue un étrange chat tigré la fixant.

_

Voilà pour le prologue! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Maintenant petite **question**: voulez vous que cette histoire soit du **Drarry** ou du **Snarry**?

Le couple ayant le plus de **votes** sera le couple de cette histoire!

Mais Draco et Severus n'apparaîtront **pas immédiatement**, vous aurez un peu de **temps** pour voter


	2. Chapitre I: La visite de Marge

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi !

**Rating :** T pour plus de sécurité

**Résumé :** Pétunia Dursley avait toujours eu un rêve: fonder une grande famille, un rêve malheureusement. Alors, lorsqu'elle trouva Harry sur le pas de sa porte, elle vit le moyen de se rapprocher un peu plus de son rêve. Harry grandit donc choyé au sein de la famille Dursley. SLASH

* * *

**Lilith-and-Sev: **Oui j'avais envie de tenter quelque chose de différent, les Dursley ont toujours le mauvais rôle (y compris dans mes autres fictions, je ne cherche pas à dénigrer les autres auteurs) alors un jour je me suis demandé "tiens et s'ils étaient gentils avec Harry, qu'est ce que ça donnerait?" et j'ai accouché de cette fic x) Surtout que je n'ai jamais trouvé de fic où les Dursley tiennent un bon rôle… Ca doit bien exister mais je ne suis jamais tombée dessus… Moi aussi je voue un culte à Severus, tu peux être sûre que dans mes histoires, même s'ils ne sont pas en couple, il tiendra une place un minimum importante x)

**kimi66:** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira également!

**Walala35: **Merci, la voilà ^^

**Mama-Milie:** Merci beaucoup, tu as raison prends ton temps pour te décider ^^

**KlaineGlee:** Merci bien, ne t'en fais pas je ne compte pas abandonner mes histoires, peu importe le temps que ça prendre, j'écris juste en fonction de mon temps libre et de mon inspiration qui est assez changeante d'un jour à l'autre.

**Almadora: **Moi aussi je me demande même si j'ai déjà une petite idée… Un Harry aussi gras que Dudley? Je vais te laisser découvrir x)

**celtica25: **Je te remercie ^^

**Guest: **Merci beaucoup ^^

**melix59: **Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi

**Sha:** Merci, ne t'en fais pas je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin x)

**Dans-mes-reves: **Non ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas abandonné, je continuerai peu importe le temps que ça prendra, c'est juste que mon imagination est très variable d'un jour à l'autre

* * *

**Harry Potter Dursley**

Chapitre 1: La visite de la tante Marge

* * *

Après avoir trouvé Harry sur le pas de sa porte, Pétunia avait dû tenir tête à Vernon qui voulait se débarrasser de cette anomalie qui entacherait le tableau de sa parfaite famille. Il avait toutefois finit par céder devant l'insistance de sa femme et pour éviter une nouvelle crise de larme quand il avait suggéré de le mettre en orphelinat. Sujet qui restait sensible pour sa femme.

« Très bien » soupira t-il « Mais je te préviens, je ne m'investirai pas dans son éducation. » puis il avait tourné les talons et était reparti se coucher, l'escalier grinçant fortement sous son poids.

xxx

Dudley n'était pas content. Pas content du tout. Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'un nouveau bébé était là, dans le berceau à côté de lui. Un mois que sa maman ne lui accordait plus autant d'attention.

De colère, il jeta son jouet en dehors du parc de jeu où ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Il se mit à grogner et à s'agiter, essayant de récupérer son jouet à travers les barreaux. Il gémit pour appeler ses parents mais Pétunia était occupé à faire le repas dans la cuisine tandis que Vernon était encore au travail. Il se mit à pleurer.

Soudain, le jouet se mit à flotter dans les airs, faisant quelques tours sur lui-même, avant de se rapprocher de leur parc de jeu et de tomber dans les mains d'Harry qui tendit le petit robot à Dudley. Celui-ci avait des étoiles dans les yeux et se mit à mordiller joyeusement la tête du pauvre automate qui se retrouva vite couvert de bave, gazouillant joyeusement.

Pétunia passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte pour vérifier que tout allait bien et sourit en voyant Dudley baver sur son jouet et Harry, particulièrement concentré à empiler des cubes en bois les uns sur les autres pour ensuite tout détruire à l'aide d'un dinosaure vert fluorescent en poussant des petits grognements. Elle alla chercher son appareil photo pour immortaliser le moment, gazouillant devant ses deux adorables bambins.

Elle sourit tendrement en les regardant puis repartit à la cuisine, ils recevaient Marge ce soir, il fallait que tout soit parfait.

Elle dressa la table, prenant soin à ce que la nappe n'ai pas un seul plis, et posa symétriquement les assiettes et leurs couverts.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Vernon arriva dans la pièce dans son costume de travail. Il l'embrassa avant de se diriger vers le parc de jeu et de prendre Dudley dans ses bras.

« Quel petit bonhomme! » s'exclama t-il avec fierté « Tu seras grand et fort comme ton papa! »

Dans le parc, Harry se mit à gazouiller, cherchant l'attention de l'adulte, tendant ses petits bras vers lui.

« Vernon, je crois que Harrynounet veut un câlin » lui dit Pétunia.

« On en a déjà parlé Pétunia, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense! »

Comme s'il avait compris, la lèvre inférieure de Harry se mit à trembler et ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

« Vernon! Tu vas le faire pleurer! » s'exclama Pétunia en accourant auprès du petit brun qu'elle prit dans ses bras. « Là, c'est tout » roucoula Pétunia.

La sonnette retentit et elle déposa Harry dans le parc de jeu pour ouvrir la porte, laissant entrer Marge, accompagnée comme à son habitude de l'un de ses molosse, et un gros paquet sous le bras.

Pétunia lui offrit un sourire forcé et l'accueillit aussi poliment que possible. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment sa belle-soeur, la trouvant trop vulgaire, mais elle se devait de faire bonne figure.

« Bonsoir Marge, comment vas-tu? » demanda t-elle poliment.

« Je vais bien, je vais bien » tendant son manteau à Pétunia avant d'entrer dans le salon sans plus de cérémonie. « Bonsoir mon frère! Bonsoir mon adorable neveu! » roucoula-t-elle en voyant Dudley dans les bras de son père. Elle déposa son paquet sur la table, renversant un verre au passage. « Je t'ai apporté un gros cadeau. »

« Tu leur a apporté un gros cadeau, n'oublie pas Harry » dit Pétunia en le prenant dans ses bras.

Marge balaya sa réponse d'un revers de la main « Oui oui. Regarde comme il est fort Vernon. C'est bien un Dursley, il sera grand et fort comme le reste de la famille. »

Elle s'assit à table sans y être invité et s'exclama de sa voix grésillarde « Allez ouvrons ce paquet! »

Pétunia plaça Harry dans sa chaise haute tandis que Vernon en fit de même avec Dudley. Elle prit le paquet et le déposa sur ses genoux « Qu'est ce que tante Marge vous à offert de beau mes chéris? » dit-elle en le déballant pour laisser apparaître un grand camion de pompier peint à la main. « Oh que vous êtes gâtés! »

La tante Marge regardait la scène avec mécontentement. Elle connaissait très bien les parents de ce garçon, Pétunia et Vernon lui ayant raconté des tas d'histoires à leur sujet, toutes moins glorieuses les unes que les autres. Ce gamin était de la graine de voyous, destiné à finir comme ses parents. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère et sa femme s'en occupait avec tant d'attention et elle était bien décidé à faire connaître son avis.

« Vraiment vous ne devriez pas vous donner autant de mal pour lui, il finira comme ses parents. La mauvaise herbe entraîne la mauvaise herbe c'est bien connu. Peu importe la manière dont vous l'élèverez, cet enfant est destiné à finir comme ses parents. »

Pétunia la regarda choquée, la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc.

« C'est honorable d'essayer de changer ça mais vous n'y pouvez rien, c'est inscrit dans ses gènes. »

« Harry et moi partageons de nombreux gènes en commun, Marge, es-tu en train de sous entendre que je suis une mauvaise personne? »

« Non bien-sûr que non, tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle » dit Marge pour tenter de l'apaiser, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle ne faisait qu'accentuer la colère de sa belle soeur.

Pétunia ne dit rien et alla chercher le plat pour masquer sa colère, jetant au passage un regard à Vernon, lui demandant silencieusement d'intervenir.

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle referma ses mains sur le plan de travail jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient blanches, serrant les dents.

Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit son époux prendre la parole, tendant son long cou pour mieux entendre.

« Tu devrais y aller plus doucement, Marge, Pétunia est quelqu'un de sensible et j'ai bien peur que tu l'ais vexée... »

« Voyons Vernon, ne me dis pas que tu soutiens cette folie? »

« Non mais... » tenta l'homme sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Décidant de couper court à cette conversation à sens unique, Pétunia revint dans la pièce avec dans un plat, le plus dodu des poulet et des pommes de terre sautées baignant dans la sauce.

« Dis moi Pétunia... Tu n'as pas peur que Dudley se sente mal de toute l'attention que tu portes à ce... À Harry? » demanda Marge avec un regard appuyé alors que sa belle soeur déposait le plat sur la table..

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi Dudley se sentirait mal, il sait que son père et moi nous l'aimons et la présence d'Harry n'y change rien. » Se rendant compte que ses paroles étaient mal interprétées par sa belle soeur, elle s'empressa d'ajouter « Nous avons bien assez d'amour pour deux adorables bambins et je suis sûre que Dudley est ravi d'avoir un frère. Ils jouaient ensemble pas plus tard que cet après-midi et ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. »

Marge se renfrogna sur sa chaise, fort mécontente de la tournure que prenait la situation.

« Je vous aurai prévenu, vous verrez par vous même qu'il finira comme ses parents . »

Cette fois, Pétunia ne pu retenir sa colère et se releva vivement de sa chaise.

« Ca suffit! Je ne te laisserai plus insulter ma famille sans réagir. Je t'ai laissé faire comme chez toi jusqu'à présent mais cette fois c'en est trop! C'est ma maison, ma famille! Si tu n'es pas capable de l'accepter alors ta présence ici n'est plus la bienvenue! »

Elle alla chercher la veste de sa belle soeur avant de la lui tendre.

« Tout ce que nous t'avons dit était faux. Tout était faux, j'étais aveuglée par la jalousie et Vernon par la peur. Mais Lily était ma soeur, je l'aimais et je l'ai perdu. C'est trop tard pour rattraper ces années mais je peux prendre soin de son fils. Pour elle et pour moi.»

« Mais… Et l'accident… » tenta Marge.

« Il n'y a jamais eu d'accident. Ils ont été tué. » dit Pétunia en fourrant le manteau dans les mains de sa belle soeur « Maintenant au revoir Marge. Tu seras à nouveau la bienvenue ici lorsque tu me respecteras et respecteras ma famille, jusque là je ne veux plus te revoir. »

Marge resta un instant hébétée, la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc, ne sachant pas quoi dire

« C'est… C'est tout simplement scandaleux! » hurla t-elle « Jamais je n'ai été traité de la sorte! Je suis une femme respectée! Je ne resterai pas une seconde de plus à me faire insulter! » Elle mit son manteau et partit sans un mot de plus, traînant son chien en laisse derrière elle, prenant soin de claquer la porte d'entrée pour marquer son mécontentement.

« Pétunia… C'est ma soeur… » dit stupidement Vernon, encore sous le choc de la scène qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux.

Pétunia se retourna vers lui, encore rouge de colère

« Je le sais Vernon. Et je sais aussi que tu es mon mari et que je t'aime, mais j'ai bien remarqué ton dégoût pour Harry. Je sais qu'il est différent, mais ça reste un enfant. Tout comme Lily et moi l'étions lorsqu'elle a reçu cette lettre qui nous a séparé. Mais je ne le suis plus, j'ai grandit et prit en maturité. Je ne suis plus cette stupide petite fille qui la jalousait tant. » Elle souffla et reprit plus calmement. « Tu te souviens de ce jour où tu m'as retrouvé en pleur sans que je ne te donne aucune explication? »

Vernon hocha la tête, il s'en souvenait bien, Pétunia ne lui avait jamais expliqué la raison mais il avait toujours pensé que c'était encore dû au fait qu'ils ne pourraient plus avoir d'enfants.

« Ce jour là j'ai… J'ai reçu une lettre » commença Pétunia, les larmes lui montant aux yeux en même temps que les souvenirs « C'était… C'était Lily… Elle venait d'accoucher d'un petit garçon dont elle voulait que je sois la marraine… Je ne l'avais même pas prévenu de ma propre grossesse et de mon accouchement, mais elle, malgré tout le mal que je lui ai fait, elle a pensé à moi et voulait me donner une autre chance… Et moi j'ai… J'ai brûlé sa lettre… J'ai brûlé la dernière chance que j'avais de recoller les morceaux et quand je m'en suis rendu compte il était trop tard… Je suis une horrible personne Vernon... »

« Voyons Pet... » dit Vernon sans trop savoir quoi dire.

« Si Vernon! Regarde, même toi tu ne sais pas quoi dire! » dit Pétunia, la voix striée de sanglots.

« Ecoute moi Pétunia… Moi je vois une femme merveilleuse, une amie dévouée, une épouse aimante et une mère de famille exemplaire… Je comprends ton désir de te faire pardonner et je suis sûre que ta soeur est fière de toi et te remercie de prendre soin de son fils comme si c'était le tien. » voyant que les pleurs de sa femme commençaient à se calmer il enchaîna « Et je… Je te promets que je ferai moi aussi des efforts… Pour toi… Et pour notre famille. »

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par **Alexander Gabriel Riddle**

* * *

Une fin de chapitre pleine d'**émotion**, on en apprend un peu plus sur la **relation conflictuelle **des deux soeurs Evans

Aussi pour le vote, le **Snarry** l'emporte pour l'instant x)

Mais on a le temps de connaître ce nouvel Harry pour voir avec qui il irait le mieux x)


End file.
